User blog:Randomination/My Top 5 Favorite Characters (because why not?)
You know what? Everyone else seems to be doing this, so why not jump on the bandwagon like an unoriginal pleb and go ahead? (Note: May not be in order) 5: Hanji Zoe (Attack on Titan) "As always, boring answers from boring men." 4: Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) "For years I've been rushing around, taking whatever I fancied, not giving a tinker's curse for those I hurt. Yet here I am... with riches and reputation, feeling no wiser than when I left home. Yet when I turn around, and look at the course I've run... there's not a man or woman that I love left standing beside me." 3: Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) "The difference between the novice and the master is that the master has failed more times than the novice has tried." 2: Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) "chuckles inwardly RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIVES!!!" Okay, I liked Jonathan for his boy scout heart, I liked Jotaro for his badass demeanor, I haven't watched Part 4, but Joseph's wit and mischievous antics make him my favorite Jojo. In Part 2, Joseph has shown he has a heart, and that he cares for those close to him, but what sets him apart from Jonathan and Jotaro was his ability to make me smile almost every time I saw him on screen with his carefree attitude and clever mind ("Your next line is" never gets old XD). Combine Jonathan's looks and Jotaro's wit and you've got yourself a badass Hamon-weilding trickster. Part 3 also made me smile, but I feel that Young Joseph hit it home for me. Honorable Mentions: a) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) "I'll defeat this boy in his own home. He'll understand that his place in this world is under my heel." One reason this guy is an honorable mention is because I already had a Jojo character. The reason why he's on the list is because I think Dio is... well, search up "evil bastard" in a dictionary, and I'd imagine you'd see his picture. Forget that MUDAing, time-stopping meme machine with the steamroller. I'm leaning more towards Dio Brando in Part 1. This guy was a DICK from birth. I mean, who kicks a kid's dog the minute he gets to his house, steals his girlfriend's first kiss, burns his dog, and makes it his life mission to ruin young Jonathan Joestar's life? And I haven't even gotten to the part when he tries to poison his adoptive father and turns himself into a vampire. Most people know Dio for the memes, but despite how much you can't love him, you can't hate him either. b) Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) "There is no book or teacher to give you the answers, to show you the way. Choose your own way! Do not follow me, or anyone else." c) Qrow Branwen (RWBY) "You're gonna go far, but only if you keep learning, if you never stop moving forward. d) Batman "In all my years fighting crime, I've learned one truth: that every villain is the hero of his own story." e) Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) "When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, I did survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well." 1: _______________(________) "We are loyal soldiers. We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men! We must be trusted to make the right decision, especially when the orders we are given are wrong!" Category:Blog posts